Küsse
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Existen muchas clases de besos, pero todos tocan el corazón y permanecen en la memoria, durante toda la vida. Algunos, con más amor que otros. [Colección de viñetas, drabbles y one-shots SaruMi/MiSaru.(Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Victoria

_**¡Alice, battou!**_

 _Hey~ ¿Cómo están, fans del SaruMi/MiSaru? ¡Primer proyecto del año! Como ya había dicho, sería muy activa en el fandom. Y como está iniciando el año, empiezo con un nuevo proyecto que será una colección de historias de la OTP uwu Basándome en una tabla de 20 besos. Por lo tanto, las historias no tienen conexión alguna entre sí._

 _No sólo decidí hacer esto por el reto, sino que siempre me invento muchas, pero muchísimas historias SaruhikoxMisaki, básicamente, todo el tiempo. Y como no quiero llenar FF de puros one-shots, decidí subirlos de esta forma :3_

 _Waaa, pensé que nunca lo terminaría uwu me costó algo de trabajo plantear la idea, la cual me inspiré por el CD-Drama "In the Park" Y, este one-shot, va dedicado a_ _ **Sonneka.**_ _Sin ella, no habría podido escucharlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Sonne-chan!_

* * *

 **Summary:** Era suficiente con saber que Saruhiko estaría ahí, apoyándolo. Al igual que los viejos tiempos. Los momentos que tanto extrañó, regresaron. Con la determinación que poseía, tenía la victoria más que asegurada.

 **Status:** (1/20)

 **Tema:** #3 Beso en la frente.

 **Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, GoRa y GoHands. Los culpables de los mensajes subliminales x3. Saruhiko y Misaki, ya están casados.

* * *

 _ ***~Küsse~***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Existen muchas clases de besos, pero todos tocan el corazón y permanecen en la memoria, durante toda la vida. Algunos, con más amor que otros_ _ **"**_

* * *

" _ **Victoria"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. ¡No podía permanecer calmado! Había estado entrenando, e inclusive manteniendo su forma con darles clases a los hijos del dueño de su trabajo. Suspiró por enésima vez, en cuestión de una hora, el concurso iniciaría. La idea lo llenaba de ansias, y al mismo tiempo, los nervios accedían a él.

—Hey, Yata-chan, debes relajarte —aconsejó el camarero de cabellera rubia—, si continuas así, es posible que pierdas.

Enmudeció ante el comentario por parte de Kusanagi. El temor de cometer un error ante una gran cantidad de personas, le resultaría tan vergonzoso y humillante. Negó en un ladeo de cabeza, lo mejor sería no pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Misaki —la sosegada voz de la ex reina roja, atrajo su atención—. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —agregó sonriendo de forma tenue, pero encantadora.

—Así es, Yata-san —comentó Kamamoto, quien lucía su delgada figura, atrayendo las encandiladas miradas de algunas chicas.

Lentamente, la incomodidad fue desintegrándose. El apoyo que le brindaba su clan, le era bastante reconfortante. Sin embargo, el rompecabezas no estaba completo… Aún faltaba una pieza, la más importante. Por la cual, Misaki esperaba.

—Gracias a todos —musitó exhibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa. Le agradaba que después de la destrucción de la Slate, los lazos con su clan estuvieran intactos. Inclusive, se atrevería a considerar que, ahora, eran aún más cercanos. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta—. Iré a dar un paseo por el parque que está cerca —se retiró con su patineta bajo el brazo.

Cabizbajo, viajó en su monopatín y llegó más rápido de lo que creía. Sentándose en las bancas de madera del lugar, se quitó su gorra morada, y bajando la mirada, dejó la tabla en el suelo. Miró el reloj en su muñeca; faltaban cuarenta minutos para que el evento iniciase. No pudo suprimir la tristeza que pareció golpear su rostro, expresando completamente ese sentimiento.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz en cada instante de ese día, tenía la habilidad para ser el ganador de ese concurso, pero… quería que él formara parte de ese logro. Deseaba que lo apoyara como antes, que se sorprendiera y lo mirase con emoción al hacer su rutina. Sucesos que, al final, serian simples ilusiones.

—No vendrás, ¿cierto, Saruhiko? —habló al aire. Siendo el silencio, uno de los testigos de sus palabras. ¿Había algo mal entre ellos? Ahora aceptaban sus diferencias y, poco a poco, curaban mutuamente las heridas que les generó el pasado.

¿No era suficiente para regresar a ser lo que fueron alguna vez? Diminutas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de las comisuras de sus ojos, pero él, obstinado, no las dejaría salir para aparentar fortaleza. Alzó suavemente la mirada, esperando contemplar el azul firmamento, pero terminó encontrándose con una faz más que familiar.

—Deberías creer más en mí, Misaki —reprochó Fushimi, borrando al instante con su dedo índice, una ligera gota que se deslizó por la mejilla ajena. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, los nervios volvieron, pero la razón era distinta. La distancia que separaba sus rostros era mínima—. ¿Llorabas porque aún no llegaba? Qué tierno de tu parte —mencionó sardónico.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No estaba llorando! —exclamó Yata, incorporándose para encarar al chico de cabellera negra.

—No mientas.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Tan sólo me entró un poco de polvo en los ojos —se excusó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Por qué llegaste a estas horas, eh? ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Te vi pasar y decidí seguirte —mintió, Saru había llegado con el resto de HOMRA. Al verlo, Kusanagi y Anna, le dijeron la localización de la vanguardia y él salió al instante—.Cuando te dije que no tenía mucho tiempo, no mentía. No faltaría a tu primer concurso, después de todo —susurró lo último girando el rostro hacia un costado, evitando contacto visual con el chico frente suyo. A su consideración, dijo algo vergonzoso.

—Saruhiko… tú…

—Además —interrumpió a posta—, quería ver cómo pierdes —rió con burla.

— ¡Oye! —protestó un ofendido Misaki— ¡Eso no pasara! Al contrario, Yatagaratsu-sama les pateara el trasero a todos —parloteó colocando ambas manos en su cadera, elaborando una pose triunfante. La tristeza que antes lo envolvió, fue remplazada por la energía y arrogancia. Saru sonrió suavemente al notarlo. Verse apagado, no le quedaba para nada al pelirrojo.

—No me lo cuentes, demuéstramelo cuando sea el momento —puntualizó él, tomando la gorra de Yata y acomodándola en la cabeza de éste—. ¿Y bien? ¿No estás nervioso?

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso cuando voy a ganar? —interrogó, los aires de grandeza habían aumentado en el chico de ojos otoñales.

—Qué engreído…—murmuró por lo bajo, aunque el agudizado oído de Yata logró escucharlo—.Espero que no pierdas por tanta confianza.

—Tan sólo bromeo —replicó el skater— ¿Sabes? Estuve entrenando muy duro para ganar. Es normal que alcances lo que quieras al luchar por conseguirlo, ¿no?

—Supongo —Fushimi se encogió de hombros. Miró la banca y se sentó en ésta. El vanguardia lo imitó en lo último— ¿Y que harás cuando ganes?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Yata.

—Ya lo había dicho, iré a América a participar en un concurso internacional —al instante, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Será muy divertido ir allá. Visitaríamos muchos lugares juntos.

—Oh… Sí que tienes muchas fantasías —bromeó el chico perteneciente a Scepter 4. Misaki lo miró con reproche y no hubo más conversación por unos breves momentos. De repente, con suavidad, Saru recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor por meses, produciendo que la piel de éste se erizará con el contacto. Entretanto, también sintió una vaga nostalgia con esta situación, y los nervios por la cercanía, volvieron.

— ¿Sa-Saruhiko? —como respuesta, obtuvo un murmullo casi inaudible—. ¿Q- Qué haces?

El nombrado parpadeó confundido sin comprender la cuestión empleada. De nuevo, un silencio se creó en el ambiente, siendo cortado por la abrupta acción de Fushimi al separarse del mayor. Por un instante, Yata pudo ver una ligera tonalidad rojiza en los pómulos del otro. Entonces, fue cuando recordó que, en los tiempos del instituto, ocurría lo mismo.

Si ya no había temas para hablar, el de cabellos azabaches terminaba durmiéndose en el hombro de Misaki. Y el pelirrojo tenía que ser quien estuviera atento y lo despertara al llegar a la estación en la que tendrían que bajar. Le sorprendía gratamente que, Saru aún tuviera ese hábito con él, luego de tantos años.

—D-disculpa por eso —dijo, escondiendo con una mano, la vergüenza que se había acumulado en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas.

—No debes de preocuparte —contestó el del clan rojo con un ladeo de mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Antes lo hacías todo el tiempo.

Un chasquido de lengua se oyó, le resultaba incomodo que Misaki recordara esas antiguas ocasiones. ¿Acaso no podía tener la pésima memoria que tenía en los exámenes? Quizás, en el cerebro de su amigo, hubieran prioridades; pero a Saruhiko le parecían innecesarias.

—Oye, Saruhiko —llamó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, captando su atención—. Hay algo que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué? —expresó en tono molesto, al pensar que se burlaría de su anterior acto.

Él sospechaba que viniendo de la vanguardia de HOMRA sería algo insólito… o tal vez, no tan inteligente. No obstante, el de anaranjada cabellera solía sorprenderlo, siendo capaz de brindarle una respuesta de cien puntos. Además, el matiz de seriedad que se presentó en la voz del otro, le hacia considerar que, probablemente, sería algo atípico. Se quedó en silencio, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

Tragó saliva, las manos le sudaban y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. De hecho, hablar no era su especialidad, ¿cómo expresar aquella calidez que nacía en su pecho y el cosquilleo en su estómago, al estar con quien fue, durante mucho tiempo, su mejor, verdadero y único amigo?

—Intenté decírtelo esa vez que nos encontramos en el parque —mencionó, haciéndole recordar al de gafas—, pero Miiko y Touru interrumpieron —nerviosamente, rascó su cabeza y rió.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—B-bueno…—balbuceó, golpeando de manera suave, pero insistente, el suelo con el pie derecho—. Es difícil de decir.

—No lo creo —soltó Fushimi, la actitud que tenía el pelirrojo le comenzaba a exasperar. ¿Cuál era la razón para tanto suspenso y lentitud? —. Tan sólo dilo. Date prisa, o llegaras tarde a tu competencia —comentó al sacar su PDA y mirar la hora.

—No me iré sin decírtelo —sentenció Misaki, se levantó colocándose frente su amigo—. Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré —añadió, sin poder evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mofletes.

Y esta era de las casi inexistentes veces, en las que Saru yacía perplejo, producto de la sorpresa. Ahora, él sentía sus mejillas arder, ¿desde cuándo los sonrojos eran contagiosos?

—Saruhiko… yo… —esta vez, el sonido de su reloj que indicaba una llamada, cortó la oración. Misaki convirtió sus manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Sino fuera porque ese objeto era un regalo por parte del chico de orbes azules, ya lo habría destrozado.

 _«¿¡Quién demonios podría ser en un momento tan importante!?»_ pensó Yata, aún con mueca de enfado.

—Misaki, te están llamando.

—Ya lo sé, pero podemos ignorarlo —insistía el mayor, viendo al tercer líder de Scepter 4, negar en un movimiento de cabeza.

—Responde, puede ser algo importante —priorizó Saru. Si fuera el de antes, hubiera apoyado la decisión de ignorar y continuar. Aún así, había madurado y era consciente que no era el centro del mundo del skater. Le irritaba admitirlo, pero era una realidad para él.

Obedeciendo con desdén, suspiró y respondió la llamada.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Hey, Yata-san! —saludó Rikio al otro lado de la línea—. Sé que estás con Fushimi, pero han dado la tercera llamada para dar inicio, ¡date prisa y regresa! —dicho lo último, finalizó la comunicación.

—Vete —permitió el de cabellos oscuros, después de un chasquido de lengua—. No quiero que llegues tarde —una extraña sensación invadió a ambos. Esta situación se les hacía tan familiar.

—P-pero…

Saruhiko rodó los ojos. ¿Tenía que ser tan terco? Esperaba que con cuatro años hubiese cambiado al menos. Lejos de molestarle, le agradaba, pues Misaki seguía siendo el mismo que conoció en el instituto. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Si te vas, escuchare todo lo que quieras decirme y… —prometió, estando seguro que lo que pronunciaría, motivaría al menor en altura—. Si ganas, aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieras.

Al oírlo, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder creérselo del todo. ¿Se trataría de alguna broma?

— ¿E-estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó con inseguridad, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No hay necesidad de mentir —respondió Saruhiko viendo los ojos de Misaki, brillantes de la emoción. Chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió—: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Acaso tu _determinación_ aumento?

—Sí, de golpe —confesó tomando su patineta y alzando las comisuras de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. Era suficiente con saber que Saruhiko estaría ahí, apoyándolo. Al igual que los viejos tiempos. Los momentos que tanto extrañó, regresaron. Con la determinación que poseía, tenía la victoria más que asegurada.

—Infantil —masculló.

Fingió no haberlo escuchado. Estaba tan de buen humor para poder enfadarse. Y sin contenerse, retiró con una mano los azabaches mechones de cabello que cubrían la frente del muchacho, inclinándose lentamente hacia él, lo besó. El sentimiento que generó el accionar, fue tan efímero y… fascinante.

Sin necesidad de expresarlo, los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento; deberían repetirlo.

—Ahora sí puedo irme —se quitó su gorra y, en un movimiento veloz, la puso bruscamente en la cabeza del de lentes, haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos, salieran desordenados. Y evitando así, que pudiera ver el incontrolable rubor que yacía en su rostro. Se subió en su monopatín y se alejó con rapidez, impidiéndole al menor en edad, hablar —. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —gritó desde la distancia.

De alguna forma, agradecía que Misaki le haya dado esa gorra, pues le brindó la oportunidad de ocultar la tonalidad carmesí que se manifestó en sus mejillas, ocasionando un gran contraste con su pálida piel.

—Más te vale ganar, idiota.

* * *

 _¡Yei! Y eso es todo, por ahora 7u7 Ojala les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen zanahorias, que siempre me inspiran a seguir adelante ;u;_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo one-shot, con algún derivado del SaruMi!_

 _¡Ciao~!_


	2. En la Sangre

_**¡**_ **Alyss** _ **, batto!**_

 _Ay, ya tenía años que no decía eso xD_

 _¿Cómo están, lindas zanahorias? ¡La coneja negra se presenta, de nuevo! Perdonen la tardanza ;v; la escuela me mataba y me arrancaba cada tiempo que podía tener para escribir uvu De todas formas, yo no dejo nada abandonado e_e En fin, ¡esperó que disfruten este beso! :D Que es una viñeta, sí, es algo corto en comparación de mi larga ausencia, pero, gracias a que ya tendré vacaciones, estaré muy activa ewe_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ Lo que lo hacía sentirse tan estrechamente unido a él, se trataba de algo que comenzaba a crearse en algún lugar más sutil que la carne y más ardiente que el alma.

 _ **Status:**_ (2/20)

 _ **Tema:**_ #12 Beso tímido.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRA y GoHands.

* * *

 ** _"En la Sangre"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estando juntos en la habitación del mayor en edad, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. No sabían qué decirse. Luego de tanto tiempo alejados, y ahora juntos otra vez, la incomodidad era casi palpable. Y más cuando existió un momento de vulnerabilidad, sentimientos ocultos salieron a la luz, e inevitablemente, algunas acciones las acompañaron.

Ya no se veían como enemigos, ni aliados, mucho menos _amigos_. Ambos querían superar esos límites. Misaki tuvo la iniciativa de comenzar las revelaciones, para su fortuna, Saruhiko las siguió.

Y un encuentro entre sus labios, bastó para que todo estuviera claro. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, no supieron qué más hacer.

Saru terminó por alejarse, sentándose en el extremo izquierdo de la cama, Yata hizo lo mismo en el derecho.

Jamás se habían sentido menos atraídos el uno por el otro. ¿Se arrepentían? Para nada, pero Misaki pensaba: _«Con el anterior Saruhiko, todo habría sido más fácil»._ Y el otro se decía: _«Tsk, no lo reconozco. Con qué seriedad me mira... Es como un extraño»_

Fushimi tenía frío. Aún la época gélida se alzaba en Shizume; la ausencia de sonido, la tranquilidad de Yata y su ropa poco abrigadora… todo hacia que se sintiera helado.

Misaki no demoró en notarlo, se armó de valor y, murmurando repetidamente el nombre de su viejo amigo, se acercó a éste con cautela. Posó sus labios en su oscuro cabello, obligándole a voltear el rostro, y con notable timidez, lo besó.

Lo deseaba. Saruhiko lo esperaba, dócil e inseguro. Por otra parte, Misaki era de temperamento pasional; había tenido las mejores experiencias de su vida con Fushimi. Lo que lo hacía sentirse tan estrechamente unido a él, no era la satisfacción que le producía tocar su cuerpo, besarlo o escuchar sus tenues y discretos suspiros. Ni tampoco, el tan doloroso y precioso pasado que compartieron.

Era otra cosa, algo que comenzaba a crearse en algún lugar más sutil que la carne y más ardiente que el alma.

 _«En la sangre_ —pensó—, _eso nace en la sangre»_

Sentía que la suya corría más deprisa. Jamás había sido tan feliz. Se sentía tan completo, nada más podía faltar. Saruhiko estaba con él, y eso estaba perfecto.

* * *

 _Ay, bueno, por ahora, eso es todo :B_

 _Pronto será julio, que es el mes MiSaruMi, y eso significa que gracias a la SaruMiFest, habrá muuucho SaruMi para todos. Exacto, actualizaré bastante 7u7_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Ciao~_


	3. Anillo

**_¡Alyss, batto!_**

 _AYYYYYYY. ¡Feliz_ _SaruMi_ _Day!_ _Me hace tan feliz, ya que también hoy inicia el SaruMiFest y es la primera vez para mí. ¡El hype puede conmigo! Y como es una época especial, voy a publicar en estos días, finalizando el catorce de julio. Esperen su actualización frecuente x3 Así compenso mi ausencia anterior, ¿verdad~? También, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews._

 _En fin, ¡disfruten de este beso y día tan especial para los shipper de esta hermosa pareja!_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** A Misaki le gustaba seguir con la mirada los movimientos que Fushimi hacía con las manos. Ese hábito se intensificó, cuando un accesorio decoraba su dedo anular.

**_Status:_** (3/20)

 ** _Tema:_** #15 Beso en la mano.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

" _ **Anillo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Misaki creía en los milagros, y eso se acentuó al presenciar uno esa tarde.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, luego de haber salido un rato con sus compañeros de HOMRA, el olor a vainilla abundaba en el lugar. Sorprendido, arqueó las cejas y se aventuró a paso cauteloso. Su mente comenzó a bosquejar la idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo.

Y lo que pensaba, resultó ser verdadero.

Saruhiko y la palabra 'cocina' no solían estar en una misma oración.

Pestañeó por varios instantes, hasta que finalmente, asimiló el inesperado suceso. Surgieron dos cuestiones en su cabeza, ¿debía avisar que ya había llegado o permanecer callado? Optó por la segunda. Además, le sorprendía que el menor no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, solía hacerlo. Los momentos en los que Yata trataba de espantarlo, resultaban en fracasos, pues él siempre lo notaba.

No obstante, ahora, el de lentes lucía tan concentrado en lo que hacía. Se recargó en un costado del borde de la puerta y se mantuvo de pie, observándolo con suma atención. A Misaki le gustaba seguir con la mirada los movimientos que Fushimi hacía con las manos. Ese hábito se intensificó, cuando un accesorio decoraba su dedo anular. En ese instante volvió a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de los años, él seguía poseyendo esa costumbre.

Volviendo a concentrarse en lo que preparaba Saru, notó que en la mesa yacía una bolsa de masa para galletas. ¿Estaba intentando prepararlas? Si se trataba de aquello… algunas cosas estaban erróneas. ¿Desde cuándo se utiliza un sartén con aceite para freírlas? Definitivamente, eso no era lo correcto. Sabía que su alguna vez amigo, no era el mejor cocinando, pero… ¡parecía que estaba asando papas fritas!

—Hey, Saruhiko, lo estás haciendo mal.

— ¿¡Misaki!? —exclamó el aludido. Oír la voz de Yata tan de repente, logró descolocarlo. El líquido de tonalidad ámbar burbujeó, una de las pequeñas gotas que se escapaban, alcanzó aterrizar en una de las manos de Fushimi, quemándolo un poco— ¡Tsk!

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con notoria preocupación, acudiendo de inmediato al lado del menor, apagó el fuego y salieron de la cocina.

Tomó la mano herida mano del de gafas y la examinó, suspiró aliviado al no encontrar alguna quemadura. Ya era _suficiente_ con una. Terminaron por sentarse en el sofá más cercano, en un ningún momento lo soltó.

—Eres un exagerado. —juzgó Saruhiko luego de chasquear la lengua. Esperaba que Misaki discrepara al instante, e iniciaran una pequeña pelea inofensiva que ellos solían tener.

No fue así.

Era bastante inusual que el pelirrojo no protestara ante un comentario suyo. El silencio reinó por unos momentos más, el de cabellera oscura no tardo en percatar la razón del comportamiento de Yata. No dejaba de acariciar su piel.

—Siempre había querido hacer esto, Saru —admitió de forma honesta el pelirrojo, brindando una hilera de besos en la palma de la mano del aludido—. Cada vez que veía tus diestros dedos, tu ágil mano, quería besar cada parte. Es delgada, pero fuerte, con la que puedes lanzar cuchillos con maestría —acercó su rostro al ajeno, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para llamar su atención y que ambos tuvieran contacto visual—. Antes, en la escuela, cuando te veía escribir o dibujar… También ahora, al presionar las teclas de tu ordenador, pensaba que tus dedos eran perfectos, y las ganas de besarlos aumentaban cada día —tomó su muñeca y sus labios acariciaron los nudillos de Saruhiko— ¿Puedo continuar?

Ligeramente avergonzado, lo suficiente para que la sensación se reuniera en sus mejillas, pintándolas de rojo, asintió. Misaki sonrió por el gesto, y procedió. Fushimi no pudo haber rechazado la petición de su marido, aunque hubiese querido; no podía pensar con claridad cuando él lo mirada así, con tanto anhelo, intensidad y emoción. Un suspiro de satisfacción se permitió salir de su boca, al momento de sentir una secuencia de besos en su piel; lentos, cuidadosos, mucho más serenos.

—Misaki…—éste besó sus dedos con delicadeza, perdiéndose en ellos, mientras los detallaba con la mirada. Los ojos del mencionado se centraron en un detalle que, sin importar los años que transcurrieran, su corazón palpitaría como en el primer día que colocó ese accesorio en el dedo de su pareja.

Un anillo.

Y aunque fuera algo pequeño, era poseedor de un gran valor significativo. La muestra estética de su unión. Sus labios formaron una discreta sonrisa, los recuerdos de aquel armonioso día, llegaron a su mente. Levantó una ceja, intrigado. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿en qué fecha estaban? Ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver el calendario que yacía colgado en una pared, la sonrisa que decoró su faz fue más brillante.

Siete de julio. El día que realizaron la promesa de las manos enlazadas y sus vidas se unieron para jamás separarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidar aquello y haber salido normalmente? Ahora entendía el por qué él estaba _intentando_ cocinar.

Saruhiko, confundido, también miró el día marcado y comprendió la mueca del pelirrojo. Sus miradas de distinto color se encontraron, no fue necesario utilizar las palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

—Jamás me lo he quitado. —musitó el más alto, sonriendo de forma suave, contagiado por el otro.

— ¿Cómo no pude haber visto lo mucho que te amo? —soltó con arrepentimiento, recordando la época en la que los dos eran jóvenes, y sus ojos avellanas, lo valoraban como su amigo más importante y valioso. Contempló cada una de sus suaves y delicadas facciones.

—No estabas listo. —lo justifico con simpleza. Incluso luego de tanto tiempo en matrimonio, seguía siendo el mismo. Misaki lo amó más si eso fuera posible.

Y como una diminuta demostración de aquello, volvió a besar su mano. Había decidido tener a Saruhiko hasta el momento que diera su último aliento. Con la compañía del menor, su vida sería digna de ser vivida.

—Gracias, Saruhiko. —a veces odiaba las palabras, porque éstas definen, y hacerlo es limitar. Y lo que sentía por su esposo, desconocía los límites.

* * *

 _Y con eso termina el primer beso para el Fest –inserte corazones- Estoy tan feliz de haberlo publicado en el SaruMi Day~ En fin, tengan buen día y llénense del amor que desborda esta pareja._

 _Y espero que haya sido de su agrado x3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Ciao~_


	4. Pequeño Paraiso

**_*Asoma tímidamente la cabeza, sus orejas sobresalen*_**

 _¡Segundo día de la SaruMiFest! Les dije, el hype puede conmigo. Este one-shot es singular, porque le invertí mucho tiempo y considero que es de las cosas más deprimentes que he escrito, bueno, casi. Además, está ambientado en otro one-shot titulado **Débil** (disponible en Wattpad y Ao3), escrito por **Sonneka** , al que va dedicado. -¡lo subí, waifu, no me mates ahora! (?)- _

_En fin, ¡disfruten~!_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ La eternidad es para siempre, y ellos también, al igual que su inquebrantable amor.

 _ **Status:**_ (4/20)

 _ **Tema:**_ #7 Beso Memorable

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

" _ **Pequeño Paraíso"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El mareo envolvió sus sentidos, produciéndole una desagradable sensación de aturdimiento. No entendía qué ocurrió, ni siquiera cuál era su paradero. Su memoria no yacía nítida; era confusa, borrosa e incomprensible. Comenzaba a angustiarse, trató de mover su cuerpo, logrando el propósito con éxito.

No obstante, aquello sólo hizo que surgiera un nuevo aspecto en darle atención. Sentía su fisonomía más ligera que de costumbre. No se demoró abrir los ojos, visualizando un escenario que le encogió el corazón. Aguantó el aliento por un instante.

Conocía de sobra ese lugar. Pertenecía a su pasado, un tiempo que significó la mayor luminiscencia en su vida. Sonrisas compartidas, apoyo reciproco, comprensión incondicional, conversaciones interesantes, compañía irremplazable y serenidad en cada rincón. Todo lo anterior, fueron los esbozos que forjaron el _pequeño mundo_ que había tenido con él.

 _«Saruhiko…»._ Fue el nombre que, de forma inmediata, surcó su mente, y no tardó en salir de sus labios.

Y el dolor apareció, en compañía de los recuerdos que, inconscientemente, enterró:

La oscuridad de su habitación lo cubría, insistentes golpes y gritos que no rozaban sus atrofiados oídos, la garganta le quemaba, al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban bordeados en oscuras ojeras. La función de respirar se le hizo demasiado complicada, su ritmo cardiaco menguaba con rapidez. Sus parpados se cerraron con lentitud, todo su cuerpo se debilitó, y con ello, su vida, como una diminuta flama, se extinguió.

Estaba muerto.

Con la simple asimilación, un escalofrió recorrió su organismo.

Deslizó la mirada por la alcoba, en busca de saber si alguien más, estaba ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que, Fushimi también estuviera, aunque fuera absurdo pensar algo así. Misaki quería creer en eso. Se levantó de la cama que, solía usar en el pasado, indagó más por el lugar, afirmando que era exactamente el mismo sitio en que vivieron juntos, siendo apenas unos simples adolecentes con grandes sueños. La presión de su pecho aumentó.

Misaki continuó buscando, pero los resultados no fueron para nada satisfactorios. Apretó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños y mordió sus labios.

Era el único allí, sólo él, y nadie más. Le fue absolutamente inevitable hundirse en la desesperación. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, y en poco tiempo, diminutas gotas, también. Qué estúpido había sido, pensar que con arrancarse la vida, lo llevaría de nuevo al lado de Saru. No existían segundas oportunidades en la vida de ninguna forma. Ocultó su rostro con las manos, y su llanto dio inicio.

No quería estar así. Necesitaba verlo.

 _«Sólo una vez más…»._

Había tantas cosas que quedaron por decirle, mas nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, expresar lo que su corazón profesaba. En esos instantes, se arrepentía enormemente de aquello. Fue un cobarde sin remedio —y lo peor, es que aún lo era—, se ubicaba en la cima de los idiotas. No pudo ser un buen amigo.

Saruhiko estuvo cada segundo a su lado, apoyándolo, dándole las fuerzas que el mismo carecía, fue su mayor pilar emocional y todo lo que necesitaba; su pequeño mundo.

Y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle todos los momentos que compartieron. Cuando tuvieron una charla, fue después del fracaso que resultó ser la alianza entre los tres clanes, la cual terminó en una ligera discusión. El pelirrojo golpeó el suelo con su puño al recordar la expresión tenuemente decaída de su antiguo mejor amigo al insultar a su rey, lo destrozaba. Para más tarde, _dejarlo ir_ … sin conocer que esa sería la última vez en la que podrían conversar.

Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y los sollozos que profanaban su garganta, eran tan honestos que, cualquiera que los escuchara, se le haría trizas el corazón. Sin parar, rogaba por su amigo, por tenerlo una vez más para abrazarlo y reír junto a él, para confesarle aquello que no había podido por el intenso temor a un rechazo: que le gustaba, como hombre, que lo amaba y que, por nada del mundo se alejara de nuevo. Aún así, como era habitual, nada salía como Misaki quería.

Anhelaba verlo de nuevo, atrapar su mano para no soltarla nunca. Sentir su reconfortante calidez, hundir sus penas en conversaciones largas y sin sentido —pero valiosas—, sobre temas irrelevantes. Con un auricular en un oído, compartiéndolos. Le hubiese gustado tanto retroceder en el tiempo, para remendar todos sus errores, evitar a toda costa su muerte. Cargaba toda la culpa por ello, por el hecho de que esos lindos momentos, sean únicamente, _recuerdos._

Y en el cruel, oscuro y lento _presente_ , no podían vivir más cosas en conjunto. Ahora, era sólo él, nadando contra la corriente, intentando tomar su mano para impedir cualquier partida. No más, nunca.

Pero era demasiado tarde, perdió su tiempo en cosas triviales —jugar a la familia con personas falsas—, en lugar de buscar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Volver al inicio no sería nunca una mala idea. Dudaba que lo fuera. Él sólo quería volver y apoyarlo cuando se sentía mal, en lugar de ignorarlo y pasar por desapercibido sus emociones, como lo había hecho durante un buen tiempo. Tan ajeno al dolor de Fushimi.

Entonces, llegaron a su memoria, los peores momentos sin él, luego de que partiera de manera definitiva.

* * *

Los días que prosiguieron luego de la derrota al clan verde, resultaron grises como la tonalidad de uno de los reyes caídos. El alma de muchos compartía ese color por el dolor de una pérdida terrible.

Con atención, Yata veía, con sus ojos ámbar en un marco de ojeras negras, cómo decencia el ataúd que guardaba en su interior el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba, hasta llegar a las profundidades de la tierra.

Sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Hacia una semana que intentó suicidarse, frente al espejo del baño, cortándose las venas con el cuchillo de cocina. Y cuando creyó haber visto el túnel negro en el cual, al final estaba un intenso resplandor donde le esperaba su amigo, abrió sus ojos para notar que yacía acostado en la cama de un hospital y oír más tarde los regaños de Kamamoto.

Y pensó, pensó que tal vez, fuera que Saruhiko estuviera allí. Velando por su bien, para que no hiciese alguna estupidez para ir a su encuentro.

 _«Eres un bastardo egoísta, Saru»._

Sin más, juntó sus parpados e ignoró lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No le interesaba el resto, sabía que el dolor de los demás no se comparaba al suyo. Sin embargo, Misaki consideraba que, eso no era del todo cierto, pues ahí se encontraba _ella._

¿Era adecuado aludirla como el familiar más cercano de Saruhiko? Desconocía la respuesta, la verdad. Pero, consideraba que debía serlo un poco, pues era la única persona con la que compartían lazos sanguíneos que hacia acto de presencia. Realmente, se sorprendió al verla. Fue imposible no cruzarse, y cuando se observaron, la mirada de Aya era casi indescifrable. No obstante, pudo percibir la _decepción_ en ella.

No se dirigieron palabras.

Por otra parte, Misaki escuchaba a lo lejos los sollozos de su hermano Minoru, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, él siempre admiró a Saruhiko, y eso sólo acentuó, cuando lo salvó de JUNGLE. Permaneció unos minutos más, hasta que le pareció insoportable. Odiaba el cementerio, él era de la clase de persona que, si alguien moría, no le importada demasiado, siempre y cuando no le afectara. Por eso, ahora le era inevitable sentirse melancólico. Cuánto le gustaría que el tiempo retrocediera, estaba totalmente arrepentido. De todo.

Y sin dar aviso, se fue de allí.

Las calles se divisaban vacías a kilómetros, el silencio reinaba, mientras las grises nubes se cernían sobre el inmenso horizonte. Para Yata, el cielo se caía a pedazos, y aún así, no podía encontrarlo. _Encontrarlo_ … eso era lo que anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser; encontrarlo y abrazarlo más que nada en el mundo.

Caminó durante un tiempo, lucía no tener rumbo, pero sí lo poseía. Llegó a un parque y agradeció que no hubiera mucha gente. Visitó unas bancas que despertaban sentimientos en él, que hacían que su cuerpo fuera la carretera de magnifica electricidad, creada sólo por emociones rotas, memorias quebrajadas.

Aquel día, el viento mecía las ramas de los arboles con más fuerza de lo normal, ocasionando que las hojas bajaran. El pelirrojo suspiró, un suspiro que liberaba una tristeza invernal y enorme vacío. Las flores iban muriendo poco a poco —al igual que sus ganas de vivir—, como si supieran lo que pasaba. No era un buen día, pronto gotas comenzaron a caer.

Misaki acarició suavemente las bancas de madera en las que los dos acostumbraban a sentarse luego de salir de clases, y escuchaban música hasta que se hiciera tarde. Acto seguido, se sentó.

Solo.

Saruhiko ya no lo iba a acompañar más.

Se había ido, y no iba a regresar.

La lluvia no se detuvo, caía sobre él, mezclándose con sus lágrimas y empapándolo.

Un paraguas de color verde oscuro lo protegió del agua. Misaki, extrañado, volteó hacia atrás. De nuevo, se sorprendió de ver a la joven Oogai. Era como si estuviese viendo una persona totalmente diferente. Si la tristeza tuviera un rostro, sin duda, sería el de ella. Llevaba un vestido negro y una capa a juego en los hombros, sobre la cual caía su cabello, sostenía la sombrilla con una mano. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a verla sin sus características coletas. En ese instante, le pareció bastante adulta.

—Confié en ti.

—Lo sé.

Ya no hablaron más. Aya se quedó haciéndole compañía, pero no fue suficiente. En el fondo, se sentía vacío. Era insólito cómo Saruhiko llenaba de tal modo su vida, y como sin él, todo era en vano.

* * *

Continuó llorando, con más intensidad por los recuerdos que surcaron su cabeza, le daba tanta pena haberlo dejado partir... solo. Y entre sus sollozos, logró percatar ligeras pisadas. Se detuvo de manera abrupta y, con lentitud, alzó la mirada.

—Eres un llorón. —y escuchó una voz que conocía a la perfección. Al mismo tiempo de encontrar a la persona que tanto quería.

Sus azules ojos y azabache cabello seguían igual de hermosos, justamente como los recordaba. Su ropa, siendo la misma que portaba el día en que se fue, yacía pulcra. Los ojos ámbar de Yata se cristalizaron aún más. No era una broma, ni tampoco alguna ilusión creada por su mente, ¿verdad? Saruhiko estaba frente a él de pie, lo miraba y sonreía con atisbos de culpabilidad y amargura.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar, descansaban en los brazos del otro como si no se hubieran visto en años. Se extrañaban, tanto que dolía.

—Misaki…—el oírlo era un absoluto deleite, era lo que tanto había necesitado. La medicina que disipaba todos sus malestares. Quería oírlo una y otra vez, no se cansaría nunca—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Una pregunta, infinidad de respuestas. El aludido, ya tenía la suya:

—Soy _débil_ sin ti. —respondió, creando una leve distancia entre ambos, la suficiente para ser capaz de observar el rostro del otro.

Un suave sonrojo se presentó en los pómulos del menor, sonrió al verlo así. Pronto, su atención se desvió en otro aspecto: sus preciosos ojos cerúleos. Misaki tenía la costumbre de comparar a Saruhiko con el agua, no sólo por su clan, si no que con tan sólo probar un poco de él, ya te sentías completo, como si nada te faltara, y su presencia era igual de refrescante.

—Eres un completo idiota. —reprendió Fushimi, acurrucándose más entre los brazos del contrario y se permitió sonreír. Se sentía egoísta al estar feliz, pero no podía no estarlo. Misaki estaba a su lado, lo que siempre quiso.

De hecho, en el instante que vio al mayor estar ahí, se apresuró a esconderse. No se encontraba listo para encararlo tan rápido, añadiendo que la culpabilidad lo carcomía al verlo.

 _«No deberías estar aquí»._

El oír el desgarrador sufrimiento del más bajo, le hirió enormemente y fue lo que lo motivó a salir. Le desagradaba ser la razón de la agonía de la persona que fue el sol en su vida. En pocos segundos, percibió que del pecho del skater ya no emanaban latidos, no tenía corazón, el órgano más vital de los individuos. Dedujo que él también carecía de uno. Sin embargo, ese detalle no le importó.

No lo necesitaba, pues los sentimientos que poseía por el pelirrojo, continuarían existiendo, vivo o muerto.

—Lo sé —admitió sin vergüenza alguna el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros y con una de sus manos acarició las oscuras hebras ajenas. Cerró los ojos para cavilar su siguiente acción, ya no desperdiciaría oportunidades y se armaría de valor—, pero así me amas, ¿cierto?

No tuvo respuesta, pero el silencio de Fushimi contó como una. Lo conocía bastante para saberlo. Además, el suave rojo que adornó las orejas de su amigo, lo delató.

—Sólo una cosa — tomó el rostro del otro, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. Amaba observar sus orbes, tan claros, carentes de maldad—, prométeme que no de iras de nuevo.

—Lo prometo, no me iré —replicó con suavidad, reconfortando al mayor. E iba a cumplir sus palabras—. Tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos —Misaki sonrió, conquistado por la dicha.

Tendría un nuevo pequeño mundo… No, ya no se trataría de un mundo. Sería un paraíso privado, donde sólo estaban los dos. Era completamente perfecto.

No más dolor, no más miedo.

—Gracias por amarme, Misaki.

—Es un placer hacerlo, Saruhiko. —envolviéndolo aún más entre sus brazos, rozó sus labios con los contrarios, dando inicio a un beso sería memorable. El que marcaba un antes y después. El comienzo de un periodo sin fin.

Porque la eternidad es para siempre, y ellos también, al igual que su inquebrantable amor.

* * *

 _Bueno... por eso no quedo tan triste como esperaba, pero pues pos ah._

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado x3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Ciao~_


	5. Cenizas

_**¡Hola, gente!**_

 _De nuevo otra actualización, bueno, dos. x3 Me sorprende lo rápido que voy avanzando con la colección, ¡es que las vacaciones deben aprovecharse! Y de hecho, tengo una meta que cumplir. Este beso surgió con el penúltimo capítulo de LSW, creo. En fin, sin más dilación, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, les dolió en demasía. El sufrimiento golpeó sus corazones, haciéndolos sangrar y que emergiera en forma de lágrimas, saliendo por sus ojos. Sería la última vez.

 _**Status:**_ (5/20)

 _ **Tema:**_ #13 Beso Triste

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

" _ **Cenizas"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Misaki quería que, lo que había pasado ante sus ojos, fuese una mentira. Una pesadilla muy horrible. Deseaba despertar, abrir los ojos y tener a Saruhiko a su lado, en el departamento donde ambos vivían.

O en HOMRA, los dos juntos. Con esos particulares tatuajes de un mismo color en sus clavículas. Intactos. Trataba de engañarse con todas su fuerzas, no lo aceptaría, se aferraba al pasado que compartieron.

Sin embargo, era inútil.

El dolor era sumamente real.

Queriendo asegurar su valoración, sus iris marones se dirigieron hacia Fushimi. La sonrisa sardónica de éste lo devolvió a la lúgubre realidad, al igual que su risa, intentando oírse burlona, sin lograrlo del todo. La quemadura que se hizo, no era lo único que lo dolía.

 _"Ahí se va tu orgullo, Misaki."_

¿Realmente era sólo del pelirrojo? No, claro que no. Era de ambos. La marca que los dos poseían, y además de representar la insignia del clan rojo, tenía un significado que sólo ellos conocían. Una época inolvidable y grandiosa, anegada de calidez.

Y él, ni lento ni perezoso, lo quemó. Olvidándose de todo lo anterior, porque el rencor era mucho mayor en esos instantes. No se arrepentía, ya no soportaba estar ni un momento más en ese iluso lugar; oír la tormenta de palabras vacías que decían y el compañerismo absolutamente falso que ofrecían, le asqueaban. ¿Por qué Yata era tan ciego que era incapaz de notarlo?

Los odiaba, a todos y a cada uno. En especial, a ese inepto rey carmesí.

Le arrebataron el cariño y atención de Misaki. Lo más preciado y especial que poseía, su mundo… ahora perdido.

Ninguno dejaba de mirarse, querían respuestas para las preguntas que colmaban sus mentes. Permanecieron en silencio, luego de amenazarse a muerte, no sabían que decirse. Tampoco eran capaces de mover sus cuerpos. No querían alejarse del otro.

Sus sentimientos no tardaron en actuar. Con inseguridad y lentitud, crearon cercanía. Sus pensamientos aún eran sincronizados; conocían lo que pensaban. Y aunque les lastimaba, debían hacerlo. Era el momento de despedirse.

Después de eso, tendrían que enfrentarse en combate, cumplir con los juramentos impregnados de rencor y odiarse hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Eran conscientes de eso.

Y aún así, aguantaban los deseos de llorar.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, la acción que prosiguió, no la pudieron evitar. Alzándose de puntillas, en un intento de alcanzar la altura del azabache, Misaki posó sus manos en los hombros contrarios y cerró los ojos. Saruhiko cedió ante el acto. En el momento en que sus labios se unieron, les dolió en demasía. El sufrimiento golpeó sus corazones, haciéndolos sangrar y que emergiera en forma de lágrimas, saliendo por sus ojos. Sería la última vez.

Ese pequeño, triste y doloroso beso, sostuvo sus corazones y almas. Olvidaron brevemente la situación en la que estaban. Por desgracia, aquello no duro demasiado. Al terminar, el primero en alejarse fue Fushimi. Él, rápidamente, se fue sin mirar atrás. Enterrarían ese suceso en lo más profundo de su mente, intentando olvidarlo…

No podrían.

Al estar solo en ese oscuro callejón, retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su espalda chocara contra la pared, cayó al suelo. Incluso con la mínima luz en ese sitio, Yata pudo contemplar una singular frase escrita delante de él:

 _"Until death do us apart."_

Sus orbes se cristalizaron. Dobló sus piernas y las abrazó, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. La gélides del lugar, la soledad que lo rodeaba y el dolor en su pecho, confirmaban sólo una cosa: lo que había ocurrido, **no** era una mentira, sino una _realidad_.


	6. Futuro

**_¡Pyu~! _**_B3_

 _Bueno, al leer por novena vez el manga de Days Of Blue, y ese doloroso flash-back que tuvo Saruhiko al recordar a Misaki, mi corazón explotó, casi. Por tanta angustia pasaron los dos ;; pero ahora que están bien, necesitaba escribir algo así uvu_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** Los brazos de Yata lo atrapaban por completo, Fushimi no podía estar más feliz. Todo volvía a ser como antes, incluso mejor.

**_Status:_** (6/20)

 ** _Tema:_** #16 Beso en la mejilla.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** [K] no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

" _ **Futuro"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un tenue y familiar aroma logró detectar. Aún perezoso, se movió y se irguió con lentitud. Soltó un ligero bostezo y con las manos talló sus ojos, para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Tanteó su entorno en busca de sus lentes, los cuales no lograba hallar. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, detestaba cuando eso ocurría. Su vista era pésima sin ellos.

Buscó una vez más, deslizando las manos por el kotatsu y no tuvo éxito. Una risa que conocía bien se escuchó, aunque se detuvo abruptamente, ya se había dejado en evidencia. Dirigió su borroso mirar donde oyó provenir ese sonido que, tal vez no lo confesaría, pero desde hace años, oírlo de provocaba serenidad y frescura.

—Mi-sa-ki. —frunció el ceño al nombrarlo, y el enfado se transmitió en cada letra.

— ¿Si? —y sin embargo, el aludido no se asustó por aquello. Al contrario, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Dámelos. —solicitó el azabache, levantando un brazo hacia Yata.

—Ya voy, ya voy —continuó sonriendo él, le divertía tanto ese tipo de situaciones—. Es tan gracioso verte buscar tus gafas —añadió, entregándole los anteojos de marco grueso negro, tan icónicos en el menor, quien se los colocó cuando los tuvo entre sus manos.

—Tsk —ver con claridad la mueca alegre de Misaki, le ejerció una inexplicable calidez en su pecho—. Como sea, ¿aún no está listo el desayuno? —cuestionó, tratando de evadirlo. Era incomodo sentir el leve ardor en su rostro, ¿por qué ahora era más complicado de ocultar? Antes no era así.

—Oh, es verdad. —reaccionó Yata, caminando a la cocina. Sabía que tardaría en regresar. El pelirrojo se había hecho muy meticuloso al cocinar, más que en antaño.

Una vez que estuvo solo, soltó un suspiro y pegó una mejilla en la superficie de la pequeña mesa. No era la primera vez que Misaki ocultaba sus lentes, a partir que habían vuelto a vivir juntos, luego de un par de meses que la Slate fuese destruida por la espada del rey plateado, se había convertido en uno de los tantos hábitos que tenía el más bajo en estatura. Y la razón por la que lo hacía era tan… vergonzosa. Todavía recordaba las palabras del pelirrojo:

" _No tienes idea de lo atractivo que luces cuando estás molesto."_

Saruhiko se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿cuál fue el momento en que el ex miembro del clan rojo adquirió ese tipo de actitudes? La respuesta no demoró en llegar. Ahora, él y Misaki mantenían una nueva relación, lejos de ser la que alguna vez tuvieron. Solía olvidarlo algunas veces, pues le costaba aún creerlo, parecía estar en un bello sueño, y si se trataba se uno, deseaba jamás despertar.

Para su fortuna, era una hermosa realidad. La calma después de la tormenta, se había manifestado al fin.

Deslizó la mirada por la habitación, no era exactamente la misma donde vivieron juntos cuando eran adolescentes, pero algunos rasgos eran tan similares. No lo negaría.

Al ver tal escenario, la nostalgia lo envolvió. Había extrañado tanto estar así con él; sólo los dos, un par de mandarinas cerca y la comida hecha por el menor sobre el kotatsu. Desde que abandonó HOMRA, en esos cuatro años que estuvieron distanciados, el recuerdo del skater lo había acompañado en un gran número de ocasiones. No obstante, ahora era como los viejos tiempos, casi, ya que después de todo, se encuentran en un presente, para hacer un _futuro_ brillante.

Juntos.

Inconscientemente, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, deslizándose hasta caer. No le importó borrarlas.

—No te molestes en buscar verduras, no hay ningu…—al salir de la cocina de su nuevo hogar, Misaki calló al instante cuando vio a Saruhiko en ese estado. Su rostro se bañó en preocupación—. ¡O-oye…! —con paso apresurado, redujo la distancia entre ambos, se posicionó a su lado y no tardo en abrazarlo— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada. —susurró él, limpiándose una mejilla. Sin embargo, ese 'nada' significaba tanto, que no le alcanzaban las palabras para expresarlo.

—A veces, eres muy malo mintiendo. —valoró Yata, alejándose lo suficiente del de gafas para verlo a la cara y aventuró sus manos al rostro de éste, limpiando con los pulgares, cualquier rastro de tristeza. Una vez terminado, besó sus mejillas de suave piel nívea.

Los brazos de su pareja lo envolvieron por completo. Todo, poco a poco, volvía a ser como antes. E incluso mejor, a decir verdad.

Y Fushimi no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

 _Se nota que no tengo la cabeza conectada al mundo, ¡se me había olvidado de responder sus lindos reviews! Ay, como siempre, se los agradezco infinitamente x3_

 _ **SonneKa:** Luego de no sé cuántos meses, pero al fin te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños. Sé que soy la peor marida del mundo (?) Joder, es que el MiSaru es vida y excelencia. Aunque me gusten ambos derivados, mi inclinación preferencial es más que obvia en mis fics xD. Soy GoRa versión cutre y mexicana :v Lo de Kamamoto fue apropósito, para hacer referencia a la escena del capítulo 12. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Pronto lo arreglara xD Ellos son unos boludos pelotudos por naturaleza. El chiste es actualizar :B aunque me tarde, no dejare nada abandonado. ¡Viva las vacaciones! ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **I FAB WE FAB:** Sí, lo beso y hasta se quedó con ganas (?) Ay, gracias por comentar, ¡me sonrojas!_

 _ **Ka-Gura Uzumaki:** Omg, me es un honor que tengas este fic en esa consideración. Oh, me has descubierto~ Dame las zanahorias y carne que quieras~ Yo ya me vivo en el abyss xD Pero ojalá haya compensado mi ausencia con estas actualizaciones, ¡gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Bacchie:** Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Me complace que te haya parecido así –inserte corazones- ame escribir esa escena, la verdad. Saruhiko es algo discreto y no admite su felicidad o alegría uwu. Esa imagen, si pudiera, la hago poster y la pego en mi habitación xD Para mí, Misaki es demasiado bueno en el skate, por lo que considero que gano uvu/ Además, ¡sería muy lindo que viajen los dos a ! Una pre-luna de miel (?) La nube rosa en un buen lugar xD Y yo esperare por ellos nwn ¡gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Angel-LauraR:** Ay, kohai, porque tienes mala memoria (?) Vale, no, eso no es verdad xD Debiste haber escuchado ese DC-drama para saberlo e.e Eso queda a su imaginación, o posiblemente sí lo llegue a escribir. Pero no soy buena poeta, es sólo lo que surge de mi drogada mente.(?) –inserte fangirleo demencial- ¡Estando en matrimonio son más que perfección! He de decir que sí, Anillo es uno de los besos que más me gustan, hasta ahora de los que he hecho. Por eso lo publique el 7/7. Ay, es que Misaki lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama_ _demasiado. Todo de él. Oh, sí, amé su conducta, pero es la que ya tenía por haber perdido lo que amaba. Pero ahora están juntos, como Mikoto y Totsuka x3 ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **MagicFaerie:** Oh ya, oh ya, ¿pero qué tengo aquí? A una hada exigente. Eso me gusta B3 Me hace sentir que "Victoria" siempre los engañe. Misaki toma la iniciativa cuando quiere. Bueno, eso fue un drabble, por eso su corta extensión. También está que me quise concentrar más en los sentimientos que en los diálogos. Ay, agradezco esos halagadores adjetivos. Era una historia que quería publicar para esa ocasión especial. Y sí, es una de las historias que tendrá menos matices alegres que las demás, esa fue la primera, de hecho. ¿S-sentimiento raro? ¿Vacía? –palidece y entra en pánico- Omg, ¡debo esforzarme más! Será un nuevo reto BI ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!_

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer, incluso a los lector_ es _fantasma! En serio, no muerdo… no tan fuerte, quizás (?)_

 _¡Ciao~!_


	7. El mejor Regalo

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Misaki! ¡El calendario miente!**_

 _ **THE TIME ITS STOP, OKAY?!**_

 _Realmente quise publicarlo el día correcto, pero no pude. Tuve bloqueo, estrés, entre otros problemas. Más vale tarde que nunca. Ando disfrutando el tiempo que aún tengo para escribir. Esta ship cura todos mis males, en fin…_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_ **_Todo HOMRA, en especial Kusanagi, Kamamoto y Anna, querían que Yata fuese feliz en esa fecha tan especial; su cumpleaños. Misaki ya no sonreía como antes, pues una persona se la había arrebatado con su ausencia._

 _ **Status:** (7/20)_

 _ **Tema:** #2 Beso Feliz._

 _ **Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, pertenecen a GoRa y GoHands._

* * *

 _ **"El mejor Regalo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentado en la acera, Misaki observaba su alrededor con desinterés. No le importaba nada. En su cabeza existían infinidad de cuestiones, todas carecientes de respuestas. Tan sumergido estaba en sus cavilaciones, que tardó en sentir la presencia de Anna a su lado y ligeras palmaditas por parte de Kamamoto.

—Misaki, vamos adentro —trataba de animar la niña albina de orbes carmín—. Todos esperan por ti.

El muchacho sólo sonrió con tristeza.

—Iré cuando esté mejor, Anna. —respondió. Rikio suspiró al oírlo, ¿cómo podía estar desanimado en su cumpleaños? En un par de momentos, no supo por qué se preguntó aquello si ya sabía la respuesta.

La fiesta que se ejercía en el bar de HOMRA no era del todo buena, ¿Cómo lo sería si el festejado no la disfrutaba en lo más mínimo? ¿Tan complicado le era divertirse?

—Hay muchos regalos para ti.

La frase de la anterior Reyna roja conectó todas sus ideas y un foco imaginario se encendió en su cabeza. ¡Él tenía el regalo perfecto para su amigo! Uno muy especial que, estaba seguro, lo haría sentir bien. Había tenido la ayuda de Izumo para conseguirlo. Todo HOMRA, en especial Kusanagi, Kamamoto y Anna, querían que Yata fuese feliz en esa fecha tan especial; su cumpleaños. Misaki ya no sonreía como antes, pues una persona se la había arrebatado con su ausencia.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Kamamoto antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar— ¡yo tengo uno que te gustara, Yata-san!

— ¿Ah? ¿Tú? —era incapaz de ocultar su asombro. El rubio no era de regalos. Habitualmente, le invitaba una comida en su restaurante favorito.

Apresurándose, lo tomó del brazo y entraron a la celebración, Anna lo siguió con una suave sonrisa esbozada en su faz. Ya dentro del bar, donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños del pelirrojo, todos hacían entrega de sus obsequios. Luego de unos momentos, el único que faltaba, era Kamamoto.

—Este es un regalo muy especial, Yata-san — mencionó con una mueca exhausta, como si de tan sólo recordar cómo obtuvo 'aquello', haya implicado mucha dificultad—. Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo.

— ¿Cuánto dinero has gastado? —le cuestionó.

— ¿Dinero? No, no se trata de eso —no esperaba una contestación así. Si no se trataba de algo relacionado con el dinero, ¿qué podría ser? Levantó una ceja, curioso—. Pero de verdad es especial. De hecho, además de ser de cumpleaños, ¡podría ser hasta de Navidad! —añadió el rubio, parecía exagerar ante los ojos ajenos, pero él sabía que valía eso, incluso más.

— ¿Y dónde está el dichoso regalo?

Como si hubiese sido planeado, en ese mismo instante, unos ligeros golpes sonaron, provenientes de la puerta. Todas las miradas se centraron en la entrada del lugar.

—Ahí está. —dijo con emoción, y una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

A Yata le resultó inevitable no imaginarse que, quien estaba tocando, era algún mensajero. Trayendo un enorme paquete que sería su regalo. Sin embargo, quien entró de pronto al sitio, fue alguien que el cumpleañero no esperaba para nada.

Sus ojos avellana chocaron con los azules del otro. El atractivo ex tercer líder en Scepter 4, ya no era como la última vez que le había visto, ahora era un poco más alto, pero su hermosura seguía intacta. Ya teniendo los veinticinco años, él aún llevaba su cabello de esa forma singular y no había reemplazado sus lentes gruesos.

—Misaki... —nombró Saruhiko con suavidad.

—Saruhiko... —susurró Yata con los ojos cristalizados, amenazando con soltar lágrimas de alegría absoluta.

Mientras tanto, Kusanagi, quien sabía de ante mano cuál era el regalo misterioso, se acercó a Saru y le colocó un moño rojo en la cabeza. Armándose de valor, Rikio se atrevió a empujar al menor hacia su amigo de infancia.

—Ese es tu regalo, Yata-san. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Rikio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Fushimi, quien estaba ahora en brazos del mayor, le miraba estando ruborizado y el pelirrojo estaba en la misma condición, incluso peor. Se podía escuchar las risitas burlonas de sus amigos y compañeros. Los cuales disfrutaban bastante de la incómoda, pero tierna escena, entre esa pareja.

—Eh… Misaki, puedo explicar…—trató de hallar las palabras para disminuir la incomodidad en el ambiente, pero su amigo de toda la vida, ahora un joven adulto, le interrumpió, abrazándole con cariño.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta… —murmuró Misaki entre leves sollozos.

Saruhiko fue capaz de sentir cómo su hombro se humedecía con las lágrimas del otro. No pudo evitar sentir una gran culpa por haberse ido. Todos los integrantes del anterior clan azul, luego de que los verdes fueran derrotados, se les ofreció muchas oportunidades para un buen futuro por parte del gobierno, nadie rechazó las ofertas. Fushimi viajó a Europa para ser programador allá. Se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Dejando todo atrás, incluso a la persona que más amaba. Aquel que lloraba, justo ahora, entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, supongo. —replicó Saruhiko, correspondiendo el cálido abrazo.

Y sin aguantarlo más, siéndole imposible ocultar su alegría, juntó sus labios con los contrarios. La dicha era demasiada que se dejó guiar por los impulsos de su corazón. Olvidó por ese momento que varias miradas se centraban en ellos. Luego de separarse, se dio cuenta de la situación, pero la vergüenza no se permitió cavidad.

—Muchas gracias —musitó Yata al mirar a Kamamoto, siendo víctima de una felicidad imborrable—, por darme el regalo perfecto. —Ahora que lo tenía de regreso, quería disfrutar cada momento del día con él.

A lo lejos, Kamamoto, Anna e Izumo, observaban —influenciados por la felicidad que destilaba el ambiente—, a Yata junto con Fushimi. Lo veían tan alegre por tener al chico de cabellos negros. Su felicidad era tan clara, verlos con las manos entrelazadas y estando juntos. En definitiva, ningún otro regalo le hubiese hecho sonreír como el que él le había conseguido, y se sentía satisfecho por ello. Más que cuando comía una enorme y deliciosa pizza.

—Solo espero que él no se olvide de darme un regalo para mi cumpleaños… —soltó una breve risa.

Para eludir las miradas curiosas, Misaki y Saruhiko se fueron a un lugar más privado, la habitación arriba del bar. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, nuevamente, estuvieron separados por una largo tiempo. Los dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama, sin saber cómo iniciar una charla. Misaki había madurado, era consciente que no era momento de obtener respuestas de temas grises.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —comenzó el pelirrojo, esperando alguna reacción.

—No debes agradecer. Después de todo, soy tu 'regalo', ¿no? —al decir aquello, un matiz pícaro se manifestó en la voz del azabache, en compañía de una sonrisa ladina. El más alto se había acercado tanto a él, la distancia entre sus rostros era mínima, y no abandonaban conexión visual.

Ya no era tan ingenuo para no saber que insinuaba Saruhiko. Sin duda, sería un cumpleaños interesante.

* * *

 _El resto queda en su mente (?) Hay muchos besos felices por delante, pero ahorita no estoy de humor para eso, y por eso lloverá Angst -okno- Honestamente, igual ya se vienen los besos más subidos de tono, ¡se viene el +18! Btw, ¡gracias por sus reviews y leer! ¡Las apreció mucho! Las responderé en la siguiente ocasión x3_

 _¡Ciao~!_


	8. Meer

**Status:** (8/20)

 **Tema:** #18 Beso secreto.

 **Disclaimer: ** K Project no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, GoRa y GoHands.

* * *

 _ **"Meer** **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siendo sincero, Kamamoto jamás espero que Yata hiciera esa clase de pregunta, no después de haberse encontrado con los azules, en especial, con _ese_ sujeto:

—Hey, ¿qué piensas de los ojos del traidor?

Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el pelirrojo, mas no encontraba porqué lo mencionaba. Después de un breve silencio, el rubio de figura rellena, preguntó, de forma curiosa.

— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta, Yata-san? —el susodicho siempre lo sorprendía, ya fuera por su gran energía o porque son escazas las veces en las que luce deprimido. Era asombrosa la alegría que corre por las venas del joven, pero esta vez, no le veía sentido a su acción.

—Eh… No sabría cómo explicarlo —respondió, escuchándose sincero—. Para mí, los ojos de Mikoto-san son como la miel, los de Kusanagi-san como el chocolate y los de Anna como una cereza.

Cada una de las declaraciones por parte de su compañero, lo sorprendió, no le extrañaba la mención de cada uno. Los quería como a una familia. Era lógico que ellos estuvieran en la lista; era más que notoria la gran admiración que le profesaba al Rey rojo, el hombre que les brindó una mano, y el mismo que, cuando Yata estaba en el instituto, salvó al traidor de una muerte segura en manos de los verdes, aunque desgraciadamente, ya no estuviera con vida, seguiría siendo la persona que más admiraría. Kusanagi significaba el padre que nunca tuvo Misaki, el que le brindaba golpes si decía algo indebido y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Por último estaba Anna, la cual simbolizaba la hermana pequeña, en cual su deber era cuidarla y quererla.

Pero, ¿y Fushimi? Sí, ellos habían sido mejores amigos en el _pasado_. Ahora, él debía representar únicamente, el _traidor_ que le dio la espalda a todo HOMRA, a Mikoto, y a quien más importaba, Yata. ¿Por qué habría pensado en él?

—Sé exactamente con qué comparar su ojos —prosiguió el skater, llevándose una mano al mentón, en un gesto pensativo—, pero no encuentro nada que me guste lo suficiente para Saruhiko —Rikio palideció ligeramente, ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿No era un error? ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre!—. O sea, hay muchas cosas que me recuerdan lo lindos que son sus ojos —y una tenue sonrisa, se dibujó en la faz del pelirrojo.

La quijada del hombre de ropa deportiva blanca, rozó el suelo del callejón en el que caminaban.

—¡Ya-Yata-san! —exclamó horrorizado, posando sus manos en los hombros ajenos, comenzando a zarandear al dueño de éstos. Era inaceptable que considerara esas cosas de la persona que traicionó a su tan amado clan—. ¿Estás siendo consciente de lo que dices?

—C-Claro —deshizo el agarre del otro, no comprendía por qué reaccionaba así—, he dicho que los ojos del mono son…—lentamente, el color rojo comenzó a apoderarse de las mejillas de Yata, al punto de rivalizar con el de su cabellera—. ¡No dije nada! ¡Nada de nada! —trató de negar, en vano. No podía borrar los pensamientos que habían estado en su mente. Ni mucho menos retroceder el tiempo. ¿¡Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía!? Sin embargo, no sentía arrepentimiento, sólo gran vergüenza.

Al notar el semblante del chico, Kamamoto suspiró.

—No hay problema, Yata-san —habló con voz serena, tratando de menguar los nervios del otro al ser descubierto en su acto inconsciente—. No le diré nada a nadie —prometió, logrando que Misaki se calmara—. De todas formas, hay que darnos prisa o Kusanagi-san se preocupara.

—Cierto, cierto —congenió él—. ¡V-vámonos ya! —se colocó sobre su patineta y avanzó rápidamente, dejando atrás a Rikio.

— ¡No vayas tan rápido, Yata-san! ¡Espérame! —como su condición física le permitía, lo intentaba alcanzar.

A lo lejos, un miembro del clan azul, con la espalda recargada en la pared, escuchó toda la conversación de los rojos. Un ligero carmín yacía en sus pálidas mejillas. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo en un mascullo al skater.

— ¡Fushimi-san! —lo llamó Akiyama en un exclamo, los miembros asignados a la misión del día, lo esperaban para irse. Una vez finalizado el objetivo de su estancia cerca del territorio del clan rival—. ¡Es hora de irnos!

Sin decir ninguna palabra y con ligero desdén, algo normal de ver en Saruhiko para los miembros de Scepter 4, abandonó la zona junto con sus compañeros.

* * *

Incluso ya estando en el bar, no dejaba de pensar en Fushimi. Procurando ésta vez, ser más discreto. No quería pasar otro momento vergonzoso. Oía vagamente la conversación entre el dueño del bar y la niña de cabellos blancos, no le prestaba verdadera atención. Se encontraba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos. Aún buscaba lo que podía asemejarse a los orbes de su antiguo… ¿Amigo? Negó en un ladeo de cabeza, no quería recordar ahora, lo que hacían en algunos momentos privados que compartieron. Los amigos no hacen ese tipo de actos, ¿verdad?

Volviéndose a concentrar en lo de un inicio: los ojos de Saruhiko eran especiales. Poseedores de un azul de existencia única, completamente inigualables. De forma casi milagrosa, Yata ya lo había comprendido; esos orbes que lo dejaban encandilado, significaban un bello _mar_ , uno que era tan profundo, pero ausente de peligro para él. Y ahogarse en sus aguas, sería un total deleite. Egoístamente, comenzó a desear que esa mirada sólo se concentrara en él. Algo que resultaba gracioso, pues aquello ya era una realidad.

Misaki no debía preocuparse.

* * *

 _Holy (?) ouo/_

 _Espero que aún me recuerden uwu Lo siento por tener muuuy inactiva esta colección. Mi inspiración y cariño están siendo ocupadas mayormente en otra pareja y serie. ¡Amo el SaruMi, eso sí! Sólo... que quizás esperé al siguiente año que saldrán las OVAS de K y es muy seguro que mi emoción regrese y logré completar esta colección 3 ¡Wii!_

 _Supongo que algunos no se habrán dado cuenta... pero éste fue mi primer one-shot SaruMi que escribí, pero lo quise editar y mejorar para añadirlo aquí :3_

 _Btw, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos luego nwn/_


End file.
